Fenix y La Princesa
by Konton-No-Shihaisha
Summary: Se han preguntado ¿que pasa si mezclamos a un orgulloso Ikki y una enamorada Pandora?Respuesta: Un confuso Fenix y un serio problema para Pandora Y Shun.
1. un inesperado reencuentro

**Fenix y La Princesa **

**Se han preguntado ¿que pasa si mezclamos a un orgulloso Ikki y una enamorada Pandora?**

**Respuesta: Un confuso Fenix y un serio problema para Pandora Y Shun.**

**Ikki x Pandora**

**Capitulo 1 un inesperado reencuentro**

Los 5 Caballeros de Bronce se reunían en la mansión Kido para celebrar su victoria sobre Hades y Apollo.

Fiestas, Reuniones etc. Era algo que el no soportaba…

El solitario Fenix, ese era su titulo…

Miro alrededor suyo,

Saori Y Seiya estaban divirtiéndose, besándose y cosas asi.

Aunque de cierta parte se miraba cursi, se miraba tierno de otra.

Y era porque, nunca tenían tiempo para si porque entre tanta pelea ni ellos sabían cuando se habían enamorado. Seiya lo daba todo por su diosa y ella lo protegía a el con toda su alma.

Se tenía que ser muy denso para no ver eso, ni Seiya era tan DENSO para no ver los sentimientos de ella.

Miro a otro lado; Shiryu bailaba con Shunreí

Aunque le sorprendía que alguien tan tranquilo como la lagartija stripper tuviera novia, desde el torneo galáctico se sabia de ellos asi que eso era noticia vieja.

Quienes lo sorprendian era el pato congelado y su Ottoto.

Hyoga, desde que fue a Asgard se veía que protegía a Flare de Polaris pero todos pensaban que era porque, el había acabado con ese desgraciado caballo de Merak-Gay, Hagen.

Pero quien lo diría, Hyoga estaba abrazando a su novia Flare, quien solo se sonrojaba por las acciones del pato; y aunque su ojo se había dañado por culpa de gaysaac de Kraken, no era nada serio y ella había ayudado a curar.

Y por otra parte, Su Ottoto, Shun.

Aunque Shun, quien era Famoso por ser inocente, puro y por ser famoso entre las chicas (Un orgullo para Ikki), lo tenia en si y también se había encontrado su otra mitad.

June.

Aunque el era sobreprotector, le debía mucho a June, ya que ella cuido a Shun durante su lucha en la isla Andrómeda y para el no habría mejor postora que ella, los observo y ambos bebían refresco y se miraban inocentemente.

Que locura, aunque después de tanta pelea ya era justo y necesario que tuvieran amor ¿no?

Lo que lo dejaba a el; el lobo solitario.

Aunque Esmeralda le había capturado el Corazón, ella ya no estaba.

Por eso el se había hecho agresivo y fuerte y conseguido su armadura pero aun hoy, preguntabase: "¿Valio la pena…?"

Ikki, se dio vuelta y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta.

"Ikki, ¿te vas? Vamos aunque sea hoy disfruta." dijo Seiya

"Ikki te vendría bien relajarte." Añadió Shiryu

"Vamos Ikki, celebra no seas tan antipático." Termino Hyoga

"Gracias, pero solo voy a dar una vuelta." Dijo el

"Hermano…" Shun se desenvolvió del abrazo de June.

"Ya regreso mi pequeño ottoto, disfruta ¿si?"

Con eso se fue.

Caminaba sin rumbo.

Las batallas ya habían terminado y aunque los demás ya tenían vida, el no le interesaba; El vivía para ser caballero aunque ni el ni su ropaje Fénix, serian necesitados nuevamente.

¿Qué hacer ahora? No sabía con exactitud…

La lluvia amenazaba con caer pero eso no importa.

Ikki entonces escucho un grito.

"Que, esa voz?"

Corrio no sabia porque pero, esa voz…

Hallo a alguien tirado cubierto con una manta en el suelo y tres criminales al acecho.

"¡Hey nosotros la vimos primero!"

"¡Si vete!"

"Heh heh y ¿si no quiero?" respondió el bravo fénix

"entonces desaparece ¡Metido!"

Ikki esquivo a los 3 fácilmente.

"¡Hmph! Reciban esto: ¡Un golpe que perfora estrellas! ¡Hou Yoku Ten Sho!"

Los 3 cayeron facilmente.

"Estas bien?"

"Si, gracias."

Ikki le removió su capucha y era… Pandora!

"¿Pandora?"

"¿Eres tu Ikki? Que bueno…"

Perdió el sentido.

"Pandora, ¡Despierta! Debo ir a un medico."

Ya en el hospital Ikki la llevo a un medico, no era grave solo que estaba un poco lastimada así que, debía descansar.

La llevo a su dpto. Y la recostó, la lluvia caía fuertemente; Ikki, Observaba por la ventana.

"_¿Pandora no murió en Judesca? ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Todavía será mi enemiga? No, por _

_Ella estoy vivo, me dio ese collar…"_

Todas esas preguntas y muchas mas pasaban por la mente del confuso fénix, quien solo opto por verla dormir.

"Ikki… Perdóname…" murmuro ella

"Pandora…" ese lado tierno que solo Shun y Esmeralda conocían quería salir.

Ikki la observo un largo rato y opto por dormir un poco.

Al día siguiente Ikki, ya había terminado de comer cuándo ella se levanto.

Ikki fue a verla.

"¿Donde estoy…? ¡Ikki! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El fénix se cruzo de brazos, puso esa expresión sin emociones típica de el y solo respondió:

"Yo soy el que te debería preguntar eso. Tu fuiste atacada en Judesca y moriste ¿no?"

"Si, pero al vencer a Thanatos, su terrible providencia perdió su efecto."

"Ya veo. Dime, ¿Qué harás ahora? Traicionaste A Hades si no mal recuerdo."

"Si, por culpa e el mi familia murió y quede daltónica…" a su siguiente oración sonrojo,

"Pero tu Ikki, me devolviste el color y la esperanza gracias." Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

"No tienes de que agradecer, pero dime ¿Qué harás?" pregunto nuevamente.

"No se, no tengo donde ir… ni que hacer…"

"Quédate aquí todo lo que quieras, te debo mucho."

"Ikki ¿no desconfías de mi? Después de lo que te hice a ti en Judesca…"

"No, tu me diste tu collar y casi mueres por mi, pero te lo repito; Yo no soy feminista, si intentas algo raro conoceras mis alas de fénix volador."

Ella bajo la mirada.

"Dime Pandora, ¿a que regresaste? ¿Tienes alguna misión?

"No, Ikki solo quería verte… y disculparme…" estaba muy sonrojada al decir esto.

"¿solo por eso? Yo te dije que ya te había perdonado. Puedes irte cuando quieras, o quedarte tu elije."

"Ikki… gracias…"

"Ni lo digas."

De repente, alguien toco la puerta, Ikki fue a atender.

"Ni-san no volviste ayer, realmente necesitas salir mas a…"

Shun cortó su oración al ver con quien estaba.

"¡Pandora! ¿Has venido a lastimar a mi hermano nuevamente? ¿Cómo en Judesca?

¡No lo Permitiré! "Torrente nebu…" Ikki detuvo el puño de su hermano.

"Calma shun. Ella no tiene malas intenciones. De hecho vino a pedirme disculpas."

"¿Si?"

"Shun, a ti también te pido disculpas…"

Ikki le explico todo.

"Es probable que no me perdones… pero…"

"No Pandora, yo te agradezco, de no ser por ti, mi hermano no hubiera llegado a Eliseo y

Hubiera muerto como Minos, gracias." Le dio esa sonrisa sincera que era característica

De el.

"Gracias por perdonarme Shun."

"¿Tienes donde quedarte? Puedes venir conmigo si quieres." Dijo el peliverde

"Gracias Shun pero Ikki ya me dejo quedarme con el." Volteo a ver al Fénix y le sonrio.

Shun miro extrañado a su hermano y sonrio maliciosamente.

Ikki no dijo nada.

"Pandora, por ahora saldré con mi ottoto. Descansa."

"Gracias Ikki."

Los 2 hermanos iban por la calle cuando Shun sonrio maliciosamente y miro a su ni-san.

"Hermano, es raro que hayas perdonado a Pandora tan fácilmente."

"Te dije que ella me ayudo, nada mas."

"Si… no sera que ¿te gusta verdad hermano?

Ikki sonrojo un poco

"¡No Shun! ¡Ella es…!"

"Es raro que te pongas así hermano."

"No me gusta."

"Pero tu a ella si."

"No creo Shun…"

"¡Hermano, dices que Seiya es el denso pero tu no te quedas atrás! ¿No viste como te sonreía? Tan dulce… podía verse en sus ojos hermano…"

"Creo que estas mal de la cabeza ottoto pero si tu lo dices…"

Siguieron con el camino y con sus cosas pero la frase de Shun no se le salía de la cabeza….

"_No creo que le guste después de todo me hirió en Judesca pero me dio su brazalete y me pidió que la ayudara contra Hades… Quizás Shun tenga razón sus ojos púrpura, su linda sonrisa, algo tienen cuando me mira…"_

Agito su cabeza a los lados.

"_¡¿Que?! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en este tema y en ella…? ¿Shun _

_Tendrá razón? ¡¡No! ¡¡Yo soy Fénix, el lobo Solitario…!! Yo…"_

"Hermano…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Shun?"

"Estas perdido en tu mente hace rato… ¡ah! ¡Pensabas en Pandora! Perdona por

Molestarte."

Ikki solo le dio un coscorrón.

Ya terminando sus encargos, Ikki volvió a su casa.

Mientras Pandora observaba el sol del atardecer…

"Oh Ikki… no solo vine a disculparme, también vine a decirte cuanto significas para

Mi… me diste el color y una razón para seguir adelante… quiero decirte lo que siento

Por ti…"

Recuerdos se le venían…

"_Yo no soy feminista, no dudare en acabar contigo, entiéndelo y… ¡¡Lárgate!!"_

_--------------------------------_

"_¡Este tonto muere!"_

_-----------------------------_

"_Toma esto, ¡Otra vez! ¡Alas de fénix volador!"_

"_Lleva el cadáver de fénix para enterrarlo en un buen lugar."_

"_Oh…"_

"_¡Tonterías! ¿Este hombre es… inmortal?_

"_¿Eso fue el poder de un dios? ¡¿Te has contenido Hades?! O talvez… _

_¡Estos son sus Límites!_

"_¿Cómo…? ¿Qué significa esto…? ¿Porque…?¿ porque…?¿ el poder del señor Hades _

_No Sirve?_

Esa persistencia es la que le cautivaba, como el no se rendía ante nada…

Las memoras siguieron…

"_¡Ikki no importa, que Shun sea __así! ¡No levantaras tu puño contra Hades! ¡Muere!"_

_Ella dudaba en matarle…_

"_Ikki..." ella le sobaba su herida…_

_No sabia porque pero… no se lo podía sacar de su mente_

"_Ikki te lo ruego, derrota a Hades el me condeno y mato a mi familia, por favor ¡ve a Eliseo…!"_

_Con un ultimo abrazo el se fue…_

"Ikki…"

El mencionado llego a casa.

Ella sonrojo, "¡Bienvenido a casa!" parecía su esposa.

"Hola Pandora. ¿Descansaste?"

"Si, gracias."

Esa sonrisa…

Noto que la ropa de ella estaba rasgada,

"Pandora, Mañana iremos a comprarte ropa no andes así."

"Ikki…"

"Yo pago no te preocupes…"

Desde cuando era tan bueno… el pensaba…

Si, ese lado se había muerto con Esmeralda…

"Gracias Ikki."

"Bueno, comamos y vamos a dormir."

Durante la cena, ella se memorizo todo sus movimientos, como comía, masticaba etc.

El le observaba y realmente Shun tenía razón, era bonita.

"Bueno vamos a dormirnos; Yo dormiré en el sofá."

"No Ikki, podemos compartir la cama…"

"No Pandora, esta bien."

"No Ikki por favor compartamos la cama."

"Pero…"

"No eres un pervertido, eres un santo de Athena. Tienes principios."

Ikki, estaba cansado si, pero no conciliaba el sueño.

Solo observo a su lado, allí dormía esa chica…

Aunque no le molestaba compartir la cama, estar tan cerca de una chica era nuevo para el…

Pandora volteo a donde estaba Ikki…

"Ikki…"

Estaba soñando con…el…

Se dio vuelta y siguió hasta abrazar a Ikki y sobaba su pecho tiernamente.

"Ikki, no te vayas, lo siento…"

Ikki pensaba que ella soñaba que el no la perdonaría, pero ¿porque le importaba tanto su perdón…?

Sera lo que Shun dijo…

La mano del Fénix la acaricio suavemente

"¿Qué estoy haciendo…?"

Observo la luna que suavemente se reflejaba sobre ella, haciéndola mas bonita de lo que ya era…

Su olor le mesmerizaba.

Tan suave, tan tierna, tan _mujer…_

"Pandora…"

Con esto el Fénix se durmió.

_**N/a: bueno termino el capitulo 1, Ikki es rudo pero tiene un lado tierno que solo su hermano y Esmeralda conocen ¿Podrá Pandora sacar ese lado? O ¿El fénix seguirá solo?**_

_**Disfruto muco escribiendo esto ya que para mi hacen buena pareja, si les gusto dejen reviews. ¡Gracias!**_


	2. La enamorada Pandora Un Confundido Ikki

**Capitulo 2 ****La enamorada Pandora y el Confundido Fénix**

Shun, había llegado a la mansión Kido, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga jugaban cartas mientras Flare, Shunreí, June y Saori jugaban un juego de mesa.

"¡Hola Shuny!" le dijo June

"Hola June…"

"¿Que pasa Shun?" le dijo su novia

"Es que…" Shun les explico la situación por la que su hermano, pasaba

Seiya y Hyoga se reían a carcajadas y Shiryu solo sonreía levemente.

"¿Ikki? ¿Enamorado? ¿Será el Ikki que conocemos?" dijo Seiya en risas

"Al fénix se le apagaron las alas" dijo Hyoga también, riéndose.

"Ja ja debo admitir que si Ikki, esta en una situación tan precaria, me encantaría verlo." Dijo Shiryu

"¡Seiya! ¡No te rías!" le regaño saori

"¡Hyoga! ¡No seas tan Insensible, es tu amigo!" siguió flare.

"lo sentimos." Dijeron los 2

"Parece que mi hermano no es el único que ha perdido las alas" dijo Shun riéndose.

"Pero ver a Ikki, Enamorado, es increíble, quiero decir, el fue solitario desde que lo conocemos…" dijo Hyoga

"Y, que Pandora se lo haya ganado también lo es…" dijo Seiya

"Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso." Dijo Shiryu

"Shiryu tiene razón, ayúdenlo no sean malos amigos." Dijo Shunreí.

"Fénix será solitario pero todo Zapato encuentra su Horma" dijo flare

"Cierto. Talvez Pandora cure a Ikki de su antipatía." Termino Saori

"Debemos aconsejarlo bien" dijo Shiryu

"Shiryu, Ikki no es de los que escucha." Dijo Seiya

"Cierto." Termino Hyoga

"Dime Shun, ¿Dónde iba ir Ikki hoy?" pregunto la diosa

"Eh… creo que le iba comprar ropa a Pandora…" dijo el peliverde.

Las Chicas se rieron burlonamente y Seiya y Hyoga estaban bociabiertos, Shiryu solo se sorprendió.

"Ikki…" dijo Seiya

"Esta…" dijo shiryu

"Comprando ropa…" termino Hyoga

Los 3 santos de bronce no se contuvieron y se rieron

"Amigos, se que mi hermano ha sido solo pero talvez este…" dijo el peliverde

"¿Este? ¡Mi cuñado esta enamorado Shuny!" dijo June

"¿Tu crees june?" respondió shun

"Shun, tu hermano si le gusta ella" dijo Shunreí

"Si, no le comprarías ropa a quien odiaras…" dijo Flare

"Hermano… Por tu bien espero que descubras tus sentimientos pronto…"

Ikki y Pandora entraban en el centro comercial, ya que Ikki le había prestado un poco de su ropa y ella necesitaba mas ropa femenina.

Pandora no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de ropa ya que, había usado toda su vida faldas, y ese atuendo resaltaba su belleza y captaba las miradas de mucha gente.

"¿Ikki, no te sientes incomodo?"

"No, ¿Por qué?

"Todos me miran raro."

"No te sorprendas, eres bonita."

"¿Tu crees?" estaba muy sonrojada ante el comentario de fénix.

"Si."

"Gracias Ikki."

Pandora se probaba vestidos de varios tipos cortos, largos etc. Y desgraciadamente, a Ikki le tocaba opinar y aunque el era un genio en la pelea, sabia menos de socializar que la gente promedio.

"¿Que tal Ikki?"

"…Te ves bien…" dijo

No lo había notado, pero ella era muy bella.

Tenía un bonito cuerpo y el negro vestido que usaba le tapaba su belleza…

Al principio, tenia una piel pálida por la influencia de Hades pero ahora era una piel blanca y… pura… eso simbolizaba el blanco…. ¿no?

Unos lindos ojos púrpura, que superaban cualquier gema que se pusiera.

Una cabellera negra que era larga y caía por sus hombros y no importaba que estilo la usara, como colas, suelto etc. Era bello…

Un momentito…

¡¿Por qué rayos pensaba esto?!

¡A El que le importaba La belleza de Ella!

¡Ella le había salvado! ¡Por eso le ayudaba!

¿Era eso no…?

El le debía mucho pero…

"¿Ikki?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué piensas?"

"Eh… Nada…"

"¡Vamos!" ella le sonrió y le tomo de la mano para seguir

Esa sonrisa…

Tan inocente…

No era la misma Pandora de Judesca sino que una inocente chica…

Y su mano…

Era suave, una suavidad tibia y ¿cómoda?

Si pero… ¿Por qué _**el**_ notaba detalles tan leves?

_**El**_ no era _**así**_…

Estas preguntas le asechaban…

Ella por su parte solo disfrutaba el día con su querido Fénix

"_Ikki esta siendo amable. Algo raro."_ Aunque ella le quería de cualquier forma…

Ella le observaba, todo sus detalles, su cabello azul, sus músculos, su pecho…

No podía describir bien que era lo que mas le atraía, pero su soledad le daba una frialdad atractiva, ella quería ver al Ikki que se escondía tras esa mascara de lobo solitario, al tierno Ikki, ella sabia que con esfuerzo le descubriría.

"Ikki."

"¿Si?"

"Gracias."

Cerró sus ojos y le beso la mejilla.

Ikki quedo fuera de si durante todo la noche.

"_sus labios son suaves…"_

¿Por qué pensaba eso?

Admitiase que, le gusto.

Pandora le estaba confundiendo…

Ikki, entro a su cuarto y ella dormía pacíficamente.

Aunque el, dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes, no le molestaba.

La luz de luna resaltaba más su belleza…

"Ikki gracias…" decía en sueños

Ella soñaba con el… será que lo que dijo Shun…

"no, será mejor que me duerma…"

Le observo una última vez.

Más noche, ella se levanto.

Entro silenciosamente al cuarto de Ikki.

Le observaba tiernamente…

"Ikki, que lindo te ves mientras duermes…"

Ikki se dio la vuelta y ya que dormía sin camisa, todas sus heridas se vieron pero una capto su atención…

"Esta es…"

La herida de su tridente…

"Ikki… yo lo siento…"

Ella le sobaba su frente y puso su cabeza en su espalda

"Te amo Ikki de Fénix"

Con esto ella se quedo dormida a su lado.

Al otro día, Ikki estaba por levantarse pero por alguna razón. Su almohada era mas suave y olía bien…

Decidió usar el tacto para investigar su almohada abrió los ojos y…

Pensó 2 cosas

Pandora en mi cama

Durmió conmigo; Ella era esa "almohada."

Ella usaba un pijama, así que su figura se dejaba ver…

"Es bonita." Murmuro Ikki

En es instante, se levanto.

"Buenos días Ikki. Perdona yo me sentí sola… por eso…" estaba muy sonrojado

"Olvídalo. ¿Desayunamos?"

Después de comer, Ikki estaba muy confundido.

"_Bien, talvez Shun tenia un poco de razón… pero no toda…"_

Era inútil, el era bueno peleando, no socializando.

"_Bien shun, tu me metiste en esto, tu me sacaras" _concluyo.

"Pandora, ire a ver a Shun."

"Bien Ikki, regresa porque prepare el almuerzo."

"oye no es necesario que…"

"No Ikki, yo quiero hacerlo, por cierto sácame de dudas; ¿Cómo pagaste todo Ayer?"

"La fundación Graude nos pago muy bien por lo de los entrenamientos y saori a veces nos da unos bonos aunque es nuestro deber pero ella lo ordena asi que aceptamos aunque no queramos."

"Bueno. Ve con cuidado."

"Gracias."

"_**Shun, necesito tu Ayuda."**__** Pensó**_

_**A/n: bueno Ikki esta dudando de si mismo, ¿podrá Shun ayudarlo a resolver el problema? ¿Qué hará Pandora? ¿Qué hará Ikki? No se pierdan el próximo chapter.**_

_**Gracias y dejen reviews si les gusto!**_


	3. El que Sigue Consejos Llega a Viejo

**Cap. 3 El que sigue Consejos Llega a Viejo**

Ikki ya llegaba a la sede de la Mansión Kido, con suerte, su hermano y los demás estarían allí.

El asunto con la ex princesa le tenía confundido a tal extremo que le pediría ayuda a sus amigos aun si esto significaba burla.

Decidió entrar y para bien, los 4 caballeros de bronce estaban listos.

"¡Vaya! ¡Es el Ave tórtola!" dijo Seiya

"¿Qué tal Ikki?" sonrió Shiryu no molestándose en esconder lo burlón.

"¡Hey Ikki! ¿Cómo te va con… ya sabes?" se burlo Hyoga

"Amigos, no se burlen." Termino Shun.

"Si aprecian sus vidas, le harán caso A mi Hermano."

"Hermano, ¿Cómo te va Con Pandora?"

"¿Tu también Shun? Le dijo irritado.

"No bromeo hermano, quiero saber si pensaste en lo que te dije."

"Si, lo hice y me tienes confundido."

"Hermano, no sabia que fueras _**tan **_terco."

"Terco; no denso como un cierto alguien." El peliazul miro a Seiya.

"El Fénix hablando de Alas." Se defendió Seiya "Al menos, yo sabia lo que sentía por Saori y no tuve miedo de admitirlo."

"Tiene Razón hermano."

"Si tanto quieren saber de mi vida amorosa, cuéntenme la suya y estaremos a mano."

"De acuerdo."

"Sin problemas."

"Esta bien."

"Tu ya sabes mi historia hermano."

"Empieza tu Seiya"

"Bueno, no hay mucho que decir; Al principio pensaba que Saori era una bruja, como cuando éramos niños pero me equivoque una y otra vez, al ver como daba su vida por los demás y yo sentía que debía protegerla sin saber porque, verla herida es algo que no soportaba ver, algo me impulsaba. Ikki tu también has de sentir lo mismo, confusión y sentimientos desconocidos."

Ikki estaba perplejo, ¿Cómo sabría que la yegua con alas era tan abierto?"

"Sigo Yo." Bueno Shunreí siempre fue mi amiga y casi como mi hermana.

Mi maestro me la presento y no sabía porque, yo quería verla, estar cerca ella; aunque en aquellos días era un niño. Al crecer solo con verme se sonrojaba no tarde mucho en descifrar los sentimientos de los 2. Pero, que yo peleara no le gustaba y le herí mucho por eso hoy la consiento mucho."

Lagartija stripper no tuvo problemas…

"Voy yo. Al ir a investigar a Asgard, El Tholl me dejo medio muerto y Flare llego a salvarme. Aunque estaba desalentada por lo de Mi cuñada, verla triste me Dolía,

Y lo de Hagen, la entristeció más pero, ella sabia que no era mi culpa y que lo hice por defenderla. Al terminar lo de Apollo, algo me impulsaba a ir a Asgard, si puse excusas baratas como que, era un lugar frió y podría entrenar allí pero todo me llevaba a Ella; Al fin tuve el valor y fui a verla; lo demás es Historia."

Así que el pato también puso excusas…

"Bueno, June siempre me quiso, me cuidaba y atendía y hasta lloro por mi cuando me fui a las 12 casas y, al enterarse de mi pelea con ese demente Jardinero Afrodita, se entristeció y me regaño, me dijo que sino fuera por Athena, ella no tendría razón para seguir y que me cuidara mejor, Al terminar lo de Apollo ella se vino de la isla para pasar mas tiempo conmigo."

Ikki sonrió al recordar la regañada de June.

"Sigues tu Hermano."

Ikki contó con detalle todo lo que le había pasado pero aunque esperaba burlas, nadie se rió.

"Ikki, A veces las batallas mas difíciles son contra ti mismo. Pero créeme, como tu amigo te digo que ella te quiere mucho." Dijo Shiryu

"Ikki, las excusas no sirven son solo para postergar la realidad, Pronto te darás cuenta de lo que te digo; como amigo te digo que no pierdas este chance." Dijo Hyoga.

"Ikki, ser hombre es saber donde te necesitan mas, Ella es la que mas te necesita." Termino Seiya

"Hermano, te lo digo ella te necesita."

Ikki estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus amigos le aconsejaban.

"Bien, quizás nosotros, no seamos tan buenos; espera." El Pegaso desapareció por las escaleras.

Saori bajo junto con el.

"Dime Ikki."

"Bueno, es que…"

Otra vez contarlo todo, este día se tornaba duro…

"Sumemos los hechos Ikki:

No te Mato En Judesca.

Te pudo matar cuando Hades te ataco mas sin embargo no lo hizo; Te tiro a ese lago para no ser traidora.

Tú le devolviste el Color a ella.

Te salvo la vida de la presión de la súper dimensión.

Te dio el Collar para llegar a Eliseo.

Te vino a buscar después, solo para disculparse.

Tu le compraste ropa

Vives con ella

Duermen juntos.

_**Y lo m**__**ás importante: DIO SU VIDA POR Ti.**_

Ikki, yo diría que se gustan, se que admitirlo es difícil pero ella esta enamorada de ti."

Era la diosa de la sabiduría, tenia razón.

"Gracias a todos pero, ¿Cómo le digo?" el peliazul ya se abría mas.

"Ikki, la fundación hará una fiesta en la mansión pronto. Hazlo entonces."

"Deacuerdo, gracias Todos." Con esto se fue.

"Es un amargado pero, Pandora se lo quitara." Dijo Seiya.

"Seiya no seas insensible." Le regaño su diosa.

"Lo siento."

"mmm… ¿Cómo terminara esto?" Shiryu hacia gesto de pensar con su mano en la barbilla

"Será interesante, ver al orgulloso Fénix siendo convertido en Gelatina." Dijo Hyoga.

"Talvez ella reviva la ternura de mi hermano." Concluyo Shun.

Mientras el mencionado caminaba devuelta a su casa con todo lo que le habían dicho…

La ex princesa observaba el atardecer, sentada en el balcón pensando en… ¿Quién mas? Ikki.

Aunque, había hecho progreso, todavía no le sacaba el lado que quería ver.

De seguro había una razón por la cual el era así. Pero… ¿Cuál?

Le preguntaría al llegar.

Ikki por su parte, abría su puerta.

Ella le recibió. "¡Hola Ikki! ¿Te fue bien?"

El suspiro "Si… creo." Sonrió un poco "Y tu, ¿Qué has hecho?"

¿Sonrió? "emmm… nada solo ver el atardecer."

"¿Qué te parece si cenamos, Yo cocino."

Ella le miro perpleja "¡¿Tu cocinas?!"

"Claro, sino no podria vivir solo."

Después de comer, Ikki se sentó solo, a meditar lo que los demás le dijeron.

"Las batallas mas difíciles, las excusas inservibles y saber donde me necesitan…"

"¿Ikki?"

"Dime."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Seguro."

Ambos observaban el cielo nocturno, era todo silencioso y bello. Ella le miraba furtivamente, el por su parte estaba mesmerizado con los ojos púrpuras de ella.

Ella decidió preguntarle lo que le inquietaba tanto.

"Ikki."

"¿Si?" usaba un tono suave el cual no le conocía…

"T...Te… ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?" pregunto con timidez

"…"

"No es necesario que respondas…"

"una vez."

Ella se sorprendió, Fénix comenzó a abrirse.

"En la isla de la reina muerte… de una chica llamada…Esmeralda."

"Y ¿Por qué no están juntos?

El le contó con detalle su vida en la Isla.

"Para ser el Caballero de Fénix es necesario ser agresivo y astuto pero… ese ataque mato a Esmeralda. Por eso valoro mi armadura sobre todas las cosas."

"Lo siento."

"No importa. Y ¿Tu te has enamorado?"

"No." Aunque ahora eso era mentira… El era el dueño de su Corazón…

"¿Alguna Razón?"

"Hades mato a toda mi familia. Y yo no veía bien, desde ese entonces me dedique a servirle. Aunque te confieso que si tenia pretendientes."

"¿Rhadamanthys, Aiacos Y Minos?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Es difícil ignorar como los 3 te respetaban y hablaban de ti. ¿Que paso, no te interesaban?"

Suspiro un poco "No, Rhada era un apático, Aiacos un arrogante de primera y Minos creía que era el mejor."

Ikki rió "Eres difícil ¿no? "

"No Ikki, ellos solo hacían por orgullo." _**'Además ya me tenias bajo tu hechizo…'**_ pensó.

"¿Por Orgullo?"

"Rhada el si era sincero pero no me interesaba, Aiacos lo hacia por su orgullo Y Minos pues por simple locura. Yo era como el trofeo inalcanzable."

"Ya veo."

Hubo un pequeño silencio…

"¿Esa es la razón de tu soledad Ikki?"

"No se. Nunca me gusto mucho andar en grupos, pero tu compañía me agrada."

"¿De… De verdad?"

"Yo no miento."

"Ikki tu y yo somos similares." Ella le observaba con ternura…

"¿Tu crees, Como?"

"Ambos somos huérfanos, Ambos estamos Solos, Ambos luchamos para disipar el dolor y… ambos no tenemos lugar…"

"Tienes Razón pero se te olvida Algo Pandora."

"¿Eh?"

"Nos tenemos el uno al otro."

"Ikki…" el ultimo comentario le sonrojo

Ikki le puso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

"Pandora, todo este tiempo me has acompañado, quiero decirte gracias por tu compañía, no me gustaría que te fueras pero, si debes hazlo."

Ella estaba perpleja. La cercanía de sus cuerpos y sobretodo de sus labios le gustaba.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos le embriagaba.

"No… No me iré Ikki quiero estar Contigo."

"Gracias."

El le abrazaba más fuerte, Ella no quería que terminara.

"¿No vamos a dormir?"

"Seguro."

**Tenían razón, Seguir Consejos no es tan malo de vez en cuando.**

**A/n si, estuvo un poco aburrido pero el próximo es el último. ¿Podrá Pandora terminar de conocer Al Fénix? ¿Podrá Fénix Ablandarse? Todas las respuestas en el Ultimo Capitulo "Tuya por Siempre" ¡Gracias!**


	4. Tuya por siempre

**Capitulo Final Tuya por siempre**

Ikki despertó con un sentimiento de suavidad que el ya conocía, Pandora.

Aunque el no se oponía a eso, la compañía de ella le hacia pensar.

Quizás ella pudiera sanar esa soledad, esa que le carcomía sus adentros.

Podría ser…

Se dio vuelta para verla, era delicada y suave en comparación a lo rudo y áspero que era el, pero no solo era eso. No, también era cariñosa y tierna aunque al principio era como el, ahora había cambiado, pero se preguntaba ¿Qué le haría cambiar, Hades, la terrible providencia o…? 

¿O talvez el?

No, era posible o ¿si?

Mientras estos pensamientos le hacían lagunas mentales al Fénix, ella abrió los ojos, y puso sus ojos púrpura en lo azules de el.

La mirada del apuesto Fénix, aunque fija en la suya, estaba perdida por lo que ellas opto por admirar sus facciones.

"Ikki."

"…"

"¿Ikki?"

"

"¿Eh? Ah, hola Pandora…"

"Parecías perdido en tus pensamientos. ¿Qué pensabas?"

"En que… Te… Ves linda cuando duermes."

¡Si, lo estaba logrando, Ikki le dio un cumplido!

Sonrojo un poco "Gracias."

"Es la verdad."

"Si tu lo dices Ikki."

"Ah… eh… Pandora Quería pedirte un favor."

"Dime."

"Saori, esta haciendo un Baile por lo de el aniversario la fundación Graude

¿Quieres ir?"

"Seguro y me pondré algo especial solo para ti Ikki…" le dijo seductoramente mientras guiñaba el ojo.

"¿Especial?"

"No preguntes."

Bajaron a comer, El Fénix preguntabase si podía ser más bonita, pronto lo sabría.

"Bueno, Ikki Saldré a… caminar."

"¿Te Acompaño?"

"No, descansa para hoy en la tarde."

"Ve con cuidado."

Necesitaba el consejo de un alguien especial… su futuro cuñado, Shun.

Mientras tanto…

Seiya y Hyoga jugaban ajedrez, Shiryu leía y Shun observaba hacia fuera por una ventana.

"Prepárate, ¡serás la cena esta vez patito!" amenazo Seiya.

"Lo siento potro alado, ¡Yo gano!" dijo Hyoga

"Marcador 1-1 es vencer o morir." Dijo Shiryu

Cosmo salia de Pegaso y Cygnus.

Shun y Shiryu les salio una gota de sudor en la parte de atrás de sus cabezas; podrían jurar que ambos chocarían Cometa vs. Ejecución.

"Calma amigos." Dijo Shiryu quien temía por la salud de sus amigos.

De repente tocaron la puerta.

"Yo voy." Corrió Shun aliviado

"¡Pandora!" dijo Shun

"Mira Shun, es tu Cuña…" Seiya fue cortado por Hyoga.

"Seiya la puedes ofender." le murmuro.

Shiryu solo se golpeo la frente.

"Hola." Dijo Pandora tímidamente.

"¿Qué tal Pandora?" saludo Seiya

"¿Cómo estas?" dijo Shiryu

"¿Qué hay de nuevo?" dijo Hyoga.

"Nada gracias… eh… yo…"

"Vienes a preguntar por mi hermano."

"Como lo…"

"Lo traes escrito en la cara. Ikki no será el mas social pero es amable y tierno." Dijo Seiya.

"Si, Ikki se esconde pero si es buena persona aunque un poco antipático." Añadió Shiryu.

"Cierto, pero una vez que lo conoces te Acostumbras." termino Hyoga.

"Bueno la verdad, Ikki ha sido muy amable últimamente pero hoy es el baile y… quiero darle algo especial…"

"Un problema." Dijo Seiya

"No conozco muy bien sus gustos." Añadió Shiryu

"Ambos tenemos alas pero pensamos muy diferente." Termino Hyoga.

"Yo si se y te ayudare." Dijo Shun.

"Gracias Shun."

"Shun, si cumples bien tu papel de cuñad…" Seiya fue interrumpido por Hyoga y este lo jalo a otra habitación…

"Mejor los dejamos solos…" Dijo Shiryu

"Terminemos, el partido Seiya." Desafió Hyoga.

"De acuerdo. ¡Hoy ceno pato!" dijo Seiya

"Prefiero la carne de caballo." Siguió Hyoga.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo…" suspiro Shiryu.

Shun le salio un a gota de sudor.

"Ignóralos, ¿Tienes alguna Idea?"

"Nada Shun."

"Mmm… ¡ya se!"

"Dime soy toda oídos."

"¿Te acuerdas de aquel emblema? ¿El que me pusiste por lo de Hades?"

"Si…"

"Bueno haremos algo similar ven conmigo."

La fiesta llego, todos vestian de traje, claro del color de sus armaduras; Seiya blanco, Shiryu Azul, Hyoga Blanco, Shun Rosado claro.

Ikki llego, vestido de negro con azul, con un pañuelo naranja.

"Vaya pero si es el Pollo enamorado." Dijo Seiya.

"¡¿A quien llamas pollo?! ¡Yegua con alas!" respondió Ikki

5 minutos después…

"¡Pavo!"

"¡Yegua!"

"Hermano, Seiya basta." Dijo Shun

"Si, ya va empezar." Dijo Hyoga.

"Las chicas se tardan." Añadió Shiryu.

Primero bajo Saori con un vestido azul y unos guantes.

El Pegaso solo la observaba con su boca abierta…

Luego Shunrei con un vestido rosado y la espalda descubierta.

Internamente, el Dragón estaba igual que Pegaso pero se controlo.

Continúo Flare con un vestido, blanco como la nieve y su pelo suelto.

El cisne no pudo y se puso rojo como tomate.

"Bienvenido al club." Le dijeron Seiya y Shiryu en grupo.

Luego siguió June con un vestido rojo y su pelo suelto.

"_June que bella es…"_ pensó Shun

"Mírense están embobados." Rió Ikki

"¡No te burles!" exclamo Seiya

Los demás solo le miraron feo.

Finalmente siguió Pandora, con un vestido Negro ajustado y con escote.

Encontró su respuesta, si podía ser más bonita.

"¿Decías algo Ikki? Se burlo Hyoga

"Nada…" replico el Fénix

"Vamonos." Dijo Saori

Ya en la fundación, cada santo entro con su pareja, el edificio era lujoso y elegante.

"¡Que lujo!" exclamo Pandora

Saori estaba presentando a Seiya como su novio, Shunrei estaba hablando con Shiryu, Flare estaba observando los cuadros con Hyoga y Shun pues inspeccionaba las bebidas con June.

Pandora solo estaba sentada con Ikki, recostándose levemente en el.

"¿Ikki?"

"dime."

"¿Te parece si bailamos?"

"Seguro, pero aun no empieza el baile."

Al fin había llegado la hora ambos se pararon para unirse al resto de los invitados.

"Llego la hora del baile, por favor júntense todas las parejas." Anuncio Tatsumi.

Se juntaron y una romántica melodía sonaba….

**I feel your pain…**

**I feel the rain…**

**What happened to you?**

**I can't get to you…**

(Siento tu dolor…

Siento la lluvia…

¿Qué te paso?

No puedo llegarte…)

Pandora observaba a Ikki, era bueno no se equivocaba…este momento es el que buscaba…ellos 2 nada mas…

'**Cause there'****s a wall in your Heart,**

**That no one can get through,**

**And it's cold and it's dark and you don't have a clue,**

**But this wall it will fall if it's the last thing I do…**

**I'll get through, this wall in your heart…**

(Porque hay un muro en tu corazón,

Que nadie puede pasar,

Es helado y oscuro y no tienes idea,

Pero ese muro caerá, aun si es lo último que hago…

Pasare ese muro en tu corazón…)

Era su momento…de decirle lo que sentía…de darle aquel presente…pero el miedo la mataba…

**I know your soul,**

**I know I'****m home…**

**Just come here to me…**

**Let you run right through me…**

(Conozco tu alma,

Se que estoy en casa,

Solo ven a mí…

Pasa a través de mí)

"Ikki…"

"Dime."

"Yo… Yo…" estaba sonrojada

El le dio una sonrisa que ella jamás había visto…

"Se lo que me quieres decir, pero espera que termine este baile ¿Si? Quiero que sea especial para ambos."

Esto la puso aun más roja…

'**Cause there's a wall in your ****Heart,**

**That no one can get through,**

**And it's cold and it's dark and you don't have a clue,**

**But this wall it will fall if it's the last thing I do…**

**I'll get through, this wall in your heart…**

(Porque hay un muro en tu corazón,

Que nadie puede pasar,

Es helado y oscuro y no tienes idea,

Pero ese muro caerá, aun si es lo último que hago…

Pasare ese muro en tu corazón…)

"¿Lo sabias Ikki?"

"Seguro."

"¿Por qué no hiciste nada?"

"Porque necesitaba saber mis sentimientos… Pandora… y quería verte así de bella."

"Oh Ikki…" apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del Fénix y cerro sus ojos…

**We'll break down all the troubles we have found…**

**And I'll find a way to mend your broken pieces…**

**Let's hold hands and be friends to the end**

**And our love will be forever…**

(Romperemos los problemas que hemos hallado,

Y yo Enmendare tus pedazos rotos…

Tomemos las manos y seamos amigos hasta el fin,

Y nuestro amor, será eterno…)

**But there's a wall in your Heart,**

**That no one can get through,**

**And it's cold and it's dark and you don't have a clue,**

**But this wall it will fall if it's the last thing I do…**

**I'll get through, this wall in your heart…**

(Pero hay un muro en tu corazón,

Que nadie puede pasar,

Es helado y oscuro y no tienes idea,

Pero ese muro caerá, aun si es lo último que hago…

Pasare ese muro en tu corazón…)

Finalmente terminaron y comenzó la otra pieza pero la pareja subió hacia la terraza

"¿Ustedes creen Que….?" Dijo Seiya

"Subieron para…" añadió Shiryu

"¿Confesarse sus sentimientos…?" agrego Hyoga

"Hermano… buena suerte." Termino Shun.

"¡Seiya!" grito Saori.

"¡Shiryu!" añadió Shunrei.

"¡Hyoga!" Agrego Flare.

"¡Shun!" termino June.

"El deber llama…" dijeron todos los 4

Ambos llegaron al final, las luces de la ciudad junto con la luna llena se veía precioso…

"Bien Pandora Dime." Le dijo con cara de 'Ya se lo que me vas a decir'

"Ikki, estos días yo… me di cuenta que eres… lindo y una gran persona y hasta halle la razón de tu soledad… por eso déjame estar cerca de ti Ikki me gustas mucho…"

"Pandora, tu también me gustas, también quiero estar contigo, eres la chica mas bella que he visto…"

Ella estaba muy sonrojada, Ikki solo le sonreía calidamente.

"¿Pandora?"

Ella se acerco y enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.

"Te amo Ikki…"

Antes que pudiera reaccionar ella le besaba.

Con ternura y suavidad que el no conocía…

5 minutos después…

"Toma esto Ikki." Le dio una caja.

El la abrió y había un colgante como el de Shun pero esta tenia forma un Fénix y en el centro se leía "Tuya por Siempre"

"¿Qué maleficio atrae?" dijo el burlonamente

"A mi." Respondió ella

"Ese es un maleficio que quiero conservar siempre." Termino el besándola de nuevo.

A lo lejos, un Santo veía divertido a la joven pareja, con sus brazos cruzados.

"Lo ves Hermano… te lo dije, espero que ella te regrese a ser el Ikki de nuestra niñez…" con eso se fue para regresar a la fiesta.

FIN.

**A/n: Bueno Terminaron felices y contentos, ya le hacia falta a Fénix ¿No? De paso, la canción se llama "Wall in your Heart" de Shellby Lynne, costo un poco hallar una canción que se adaptara a ambos. La traducción esta entre paréntesis Bueno, gracias y ¡Dejen reviews si les gusto!**


End file.
